


The Two Men in El's Life

by JackiLeigh



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Just a little one-shot piece of fluff about how El feels about the two most important men in her life.





	The Two Men in El's Life

THE TWO MEN IN EL’S LIFE

AN: Just a little one-shot piece of fluff about how El feels about the two most important men in her life. And, as always, thanks to my beta ccluvshorses101. Enjoy!

 

“How did we even get on this subject?” Peter asked, setting the table for diner with a plus one for a special guest.

“…because we were talking about Neal.” El replied as she stirred her spaghetti sauce.

“And when are we not talking about Neal?” Peter said, as he inspected the table to see if he had missed anything.

El left the kitchen she went over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “He’s one of the most important men in my life.”

“I hope I’m the other one.” Peter said teasing.

El smiled. “Nah, I’m having an affair with the guy across the street.” She teased. “I see him every Tuesday at noon. I mean…have you seen him.”

Of course, the part about the affair was untrue. But the fact he was a handsome man was, most definitely, true.

“So, that’s it. You just like the handsome ones.” Peter said laughing.

“If that was the case I would have said Neal.”

“El!”

“What?” El said mixing the spaghetti and the noodles. “I’m married, Peter, not dead.”

Peter just looked at his wife.

“You’re ruggedly handsome. Neal is well…he’s stunning. He’s beautiful. Those eyes, that face…that hair. And it doesn’t hurt that he works out.” El said, daydreaming just a little.

“El!”

El laughed. She shook her head. “I’m not in love with Neal. And lucky for you I like ruggedly handsome.” She said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. “Neal is a lot like the art he craves, Peter. He…there is a part of him you just can’t touch.” She paused. “It’s like standing behind those ropes and looking a work of art, or having to look at an object through a glass case. There is a part of him that’s untouchable. And I don’t mean that he’s shallow. That couldn’t be further from the truth. I guess it’s the con part of the conman. He’s always gonna have something he keeps away from the rest of the world.”

Peter could definitely understand what El was saying.

“Neal is the second most important man in my life because he helps protect the first most important man in my life.”

Peter smiled.

It was about that time that the doorbell rang.

“That will be Neal. Will you let him in, Hon?” El said as she brought the food to the table.

 

THE END


End file.
